


Betrayed

by LessAttitudeMoreAltitude



Series: 2018 Whumptober [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And so are some street rats, Drabble, Ezra's shitty childhood, Imperials are dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude/pseuds/LessAttitudeMoreAltitude
Summary: Ezra and his friend, Isiah, try to run from Imperials stormtroopers





	Betrayed

“Stop right there, you Lothrats!”

Ezra and Isiah were running, the bags of fruit bouncing wildly as they fled.

Ezra was starting to lag behind. His legs and lungs were burning, but the stormtroopers were still hot on their heels. Isiah seemed to be doing just fine, so with a low whine, Ezra forced himself to keep going.

They turned a corner, and Isiah grabbed and pressed him up against the wall. He had a hand pressed over Ezra’s mouth as they both panted.

A moment later, the stormtroopers ran past, and they were able to relax. Isiah gave a breathy chuckle as he looked through his bag. “Gotta pretty good haul this round…”

Ezra nodded, bending over himself as he gulped for air. He had never run so hard in his life.

Isiah patted his back. “You’ll get used to it. You just have to - .” He paused, his eyes widening.

Ezra gulped, still panting. “I-Isiah…?”

Suddenly, Isiah grabbed his arm and they were running again.

“Hey, stop!” a voice shouted at them.

They didn’t get far. This alley they had run to led to a dead end. “W-What do we do now?!” Ezra squeaked.

“We climb. The bucketheads can climb in that stupid armor of theirs.” Isiah climbed on top of one of the boxes before hopping onto another.

Ezra’s eyes widened as he stared at the boxes and the top of the building. It was so high…

“There they are!”

With a small yelp, Ezra scrambled after Isiah, forcing his trembling muscles to obey his commands.

Isiah jumped up to the top, turning back to look down. “Hurry up, Ezra!”

“I-I’m trying…” Ezra was smaller than Isiah. He reached a small window and was able to grip it, but with the bag of fruit, he couldn’t reach the top like Isiah could. He wasn’t coordinated enough.

Isiah knelt and reached down. “Give me the bag!”

Ezra nodded, lifting the bag up to him.

“Get back here!” The stormtroopers raised their weapons and pointed them at Ezra and Isiah.

After taking the bag from Ezra, Isiah looked over at the troopers before his expression hardened.

Ezra was reaching up to him. “I-Isiah…!”

Isiah pulled out a jogan from one of the bags. “Sorry, Ez.” He threw it down and hit Ezra square in the face.

With a loud yelp, Ezra lost his grip and fell down to the crates below. He hit them hard, his back exploding with pain. He blinked through tears, and saw Isiah standing at the top with a small smirk.

“It’s eat or be eaten!” Isiah shouted down before turning away and disappearing.

A sharp stab betrayal shot through Ezra’s chest as he stared up, unbelieving. Isiah just… left him. Purposefully knocked him down and left him. It hurt even worse than the pain in his face and back.

“Get up, streetrat!”

A hand roughly grabbed Ezra by the arm, yanking him up. Ezra yelped in pain and fear, terror seizing his lungs.

It wasn’t the first beating he had gotten. And it wouldn’t be the last. But Ezra learned a valuable lesson that day.

Trust no one. The only person you can rely on is yourself.


End file.
